Legend of Korra: Visitor
by fulcrum101
Summary: Someone from the stars comes to their planet, how will the Avatar and her friends deal with this newcomer?
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Korra: Visitor

Summary: Someone from the stars comes to their planet, how will the Avatar and her friends deal with this newcomer?

Ch 1

An explosion was heard, and Cortana came into view on the holo-pedestal. She brought up the schematics of what remained of the forward unto dawn, and then took a position of their location. They were approaching a planet.

"I need you, John." She said, as she opened the cryo-tube.

"Cortana, what's going on?" the Master Chief asked, as he pushed the cryo-tube door open.

"We're near a planet, and the ship is blowing up." Cortana said, as John put her AI chip into his helmet.

"No shit. We have time for supplies?" Chief asked.

A loud explosion answered his question.

"Guess not." He said, and ran thru the ship towards the escape pods.

The Mjolnir power-assault armor protected the Chief from the explosion and light shrapnel, but an explosion ahead of him sucked him into space, and towards the planet.

"Have you done this before?" Cortana asked.

"Many times." John said, remembering jumping from the Prophet of Truth's dreadnought on his way to earth.

Both were quiet, as John grabbed a drifting piece of metal and used it has a heat shield.

On air temple island, Korra was sleeping, happy that she was at Republic City, and was about to start her airbending training. She then had an odd dream.

 _Korra found herself in a large room, with 75 children. A women in her twenties approached the kids._

" _You have been called upon to serve." She said._

' _Serve what?' Korra thought._

 _Korra was then thrusted into a dark room. She saw 4 humans, wearing shirts and pants that said 'Corbulo Military Acadamy.' She saw another dead human, and a dead alien. The alien looked 8 feet tall._

' _The distress signal you sent out.' A deep voice said. Korra saw a giant green armor, 7 foot tall, with 117 painted on the shoulder._

 _Korra then found herself standing in the rubble of a city in flames. She saw the same alien, but it was alive, and had more of the same aliens with it. They were firing strange weapons at humans. A thudding noise was heard, and Korra saw 5 metal suits fall from the ground, the same metal suit she saw earlier. The suits fired their weapons at the aliens, and killed all of them in few seconds._

 _Korra then found herself on a hill, overlooking republic city._

' _Avatar Korra.' A deep voice said. Korra turned around, and saw the same giant green armor, the one that said 117._

Korra quickly woke up, and scanned her room. Nothing. What kind of a dream did she have? Sighing, Korra fell asleep again.

In the dark sky, a light fireball fell towards the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

A loud noise is heard, as the Chief slammed into the ground. John slowly stood up, and looked around. He was in a mountain area, and was lost.

"Cortana, where?" Chief asked.

"North west. I got a good feeling about it." Cortana said.

John started walking north west, then broke into a jog, then a full out run. His heart rate was steady and strong, and he was calm during the run.

 _Earth, Reach, god knows if I'll see them again. If I'll see Halsey, or the remaining Spartans._

Chief's mind went thru the past 27 years. During those years, he fought a losing war against the Covenant alliance. How he stayed sane thru all that, was beyond anyone's comprehension. John remembered fighting on a planet called New Soviet. He and his team had come across a pile of human bones, covered with blood and gore. The brutes were reported to be on the planet. Brute was an understatement. The treated their captives like sport. Drawn, quartered, and eaten alive was how the Brutes rolled.

John pushed the memory to the back of his mind, and continued the run. When it was dark, he found a valley and saw 6 large metal domes inside. Curious, he walked forward and into the valley. Finding a spot out of sight, he slept.

"Chief, wake up." Cortana said.

John quickly stood up and looked at his motion sensor. His sensor picked up a contact heading towards him.

"John, try not to attract attention." Cortana said.

John watched as a large animal walking. It looked like a combo between a platypus and a bear. John held to his side of the valley, keeping an eye on the animal. He didn't want to fight it today. But the animal must have saw him, and decided to eat him. John dodged out of the way, and quickly leaped on the animals back. Pulling out his combat knife, John stabbed the Platypus Bear in the head and neck over and over, eventually killing it.

"Wow. You killed it." Cortana said.

"It drew first blood, not me." John defended.

John continued walking towards the city, carefully watching his surroundings. He saw the giant domes lower themselves, much like a flower opening leaves.

"Interesting." Cortana said.

John didn't answer, but continued towards the city. He approached the first dome, and entered inside. Walking up a set of stairs, he hid in the shadows and watched someone leave a house. John counted to ten, and ran inside, opening and closing the door with no noise audible. John looked at the living room, noting how tidy it was. Of course it would be. Chief searched the rest of the house, finding no-one inside.

"Chief, better hurry." Cortana said.

"Give me a few minutes." John replied.

John found some books about the history of the world. He quickly went thru the books and when he found what he wanted, he left the house and into the valley.

"Cortana, bring up what I read on my HUD." John said.

"On it. And it's interesting." Cortana said.

As John continued heading north-east, he went thru the intel from the books. It had mention of a hundred year war, started by the fire nation. And the war started and ended from some being called the Avatar. The Avatar was a being who could bend all four elements, being water, earth, fire, and air.

"Bending. Now that's interesting." Cortana said.

John said nothing, but read the pages transmitted on his HUD. From what he read, bending was some sort of elemental telekinesis. The Spartan made comparisons between the bending, and his abilities. He figured that if a bender got the drop on him, the bender would have the advantage, but if not, the bender would be at a disadvantage in every way possible.

John brought up the map of the world, and noticed the 5 countries. The water tribes, fire nation, earth kingdom, and united republics. And he was heading towards the United Republics.

Climbing over a hill, he saw a large metropolis city. John took notice of the suspension bridges, a large green statue, and several zeppelins flying over the city. Using his helmet zoom, John saw the zeppelins, and the cars driving on the bridge.

"The technology here is ancient, something you'd find in the 1920s on earth." Cortana said.

"Damn it." John muttered, knowing that any chance of rescue by the UNSC or Covenant Separatists were zero.

John walked inside the city, and caught some attention. Everyone looked at him, seeing a giant 7-foot tall green armor walking around. For John, it was unnerving. He didn't like the attention he was getting.

"Remember, it's not like a giant 7-foot tall killing machine is something they see every day." Cortana said.

"Maybe." John muttered.

John turned on a street corner, and saw some trouble happening. A group of 4 men wearing red were holding a shop owner.

"We protect you, and this is how you repay us? By withholding our tribute?" one of the men asked.

"Business is slow lately. You triads aren't making it easier. I have to make a living." The shop owner pleaded.

"The Agni Kai triad doesn't take kindly to excuses." One of the firebenders said.

"Let him go." John said, walking into their view.

"Whoever you are, get lost." One of the gang members said.

"After you leave him. The cops will be here any minute." John lied. He didn't know if the police would arrive or not.

The Agni Kai triads look at the sky and then look at the Spartan.

"They ain't here." One of the Agni Kai's said.

The 4 of them line up, and firebend at the chief. John looked at the incoming fire with his enhanced vision. He jumped over the line of fire and landed back where he stood. He quickly closed the distance between the triads and punched one in the chest, cracking the bones and puncturing vital organs.

Another member manages to jump on the Chief's back and prepares a fire dagger. John simply falls on his back, and lets the crushing weight of the armor break the legs of the criminal. The screams in pain and horror, gripping his destroyed legs. The remaining two attempt to run. John throws his knife at one, nailing him in the back. John walks to the knife and pulls it off, whipping off the blood.

"Who are you?" the shop owner asks.

"A traveler." John said, and walked away.

The police did arrive, and Lin came on the scene.

"What happened here?" She wondered, seeing the huge pools of blood, 2 dead bodies, and a crippled one.

"Someone came and stopped those Triads." The shop owner said.

"Who?" Lin asked.

"He just said he was a traveler. He was wearing giant armor, 7 feet tall, and green." The owner said.

Lin jotted the notes down and headed back to the station. Something puzzled her. What could have crushed the legs of one triad, and broken every bone and vital organ in the chest portion of another triad member?

John headed to the air temple island, after hearing that a council member was living there. Finally, a breakthrough. John walked to the front door and knocked on it.

"Hello?" Pema asked, and her jaw dropped at seeing the Chief.

"Ma'am, I heard that a councilman lived here. I need to talk to him." Chief said.

"My husband isn't here right now. He'll be back later." Pema said.

"Do you know where the Avatar is?" Chief asked, trying one last card.

"Yeah. Korra's out back." Pema said.

Chief walked around the temple and saw Korra practicing her airbending.

"Avatar Korra." Chief said.

Korra stopped what she was doing and turned around, facing the Spartan. Her facial expression went to complete surprise.

"You!" Korra shouted, pointing to him.

"This is very amusing." Cortana chuckles.

"Quiet. This is odd." John whispered.

"How'd you get here?" Korra asked.

"Long story. Are you the Avatar?" John asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Korra asked.

John sighed and took a chance. He decided to tell Korra about him. Maybe she could help.

"Long story short. I'm not from here. I'm from a different planet." John said.

"You a spirit?" Korra asked.

"No. I'm human." John said.

Tenzin came home and looked for Korra.

"Korra, I need to talk to you and…" Tenzin started, but stopped when he saw the Chief.

John stood up and walked towards the councilmember.

"You the councilmember who lives here?" John asked.

"Yes. I'm Tenzin, Korra's airbending teacher." Tenzin said.

"Master Chief." John said, extending his hand. If he wanted out of this planet, he had to gain the trust of the leaders.

Tenzin gives the Chief a handshake, noticing the size of his armored hand. But the Chief shakes the hand applying enough pressure for a firm grip, but not enough to break bone.

"You needed me, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"Chief, did you kill 3 triad members earlier today?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes. I saw they were harassing a store owner, so I intervened. How do you know?" John asked.

"Chief Beifong told me to keep an eye out for you." Tenzin said.

"Well here I am." John sarcastically said.

"Well, you saved that man's business and his life. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Tenzin asked.

"No thanks. But I need to talk to you tonight. In private." John said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

As the hours passed, John talked with Korra and got more information about republic city. He wondered how the city had grown so corrupted in such a quick time. The UNSC wouldn't have let that happen.

"It's not that bad. I'm living here at the temple. So what about you?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I just want to get off this planet. But the technology here is so backwards compared to what I'm used to." John said.

"I don't know how I can help." Korra said.

"Maybe the Avatar state could help." John said.

"I can't get into the avatar state right now. Hell, I'm still in airbending training." Korra said.

John walked away to get some time for himself.

"Everything okay, Chief?" Cortana asked.

"No. Guess I'm stuck here." John said.

"John, try and look on the bright side of things. There's no war here. You can spend some time in peace. There's more to life than being a Spartan." Cortana said.

"If this is you asking me out…" John started.

Cortana laughed in response.

"Maybe, John. Maybe." She said.

That night, Mako came to the temple, searching for his brother. John was still wearing his armor, having no clothes to wear. After Korra came thru the airbending gates, John made a try going thru the same gates, and despite his bulky armor, he came thru the gates with no problem.

"He's cute." Jinora said, seeing Mako heading towards them.

"Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy who drives you crazy?" Jinora asked.

Korra went wide-eyed and turned to Jinora and Ikki.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki asked.

Having enough, Korra earthbended the airbender sisters away from her, and faced Mako.

"Hey, Mako." Korra said, trying to act cool.

Chief face palmed himself, which amused Cortana.

"When the chief face palms himself, you know something is wrong." Cortana said.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Nice to meet you to. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. You think something's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack of getting into stupid things. See you later." Mako said, turning around to walk away.

"We can help you find Bolin." Chief said, walking on the scene.

"Who are you?" Mako asked, backing up in awe and terror of the chief.

"Long story short, I'm not from here. I'm a soldier. Call me Chief." John said.

There was a brief silence, and Korra spoke again.

"We can take Naga." Korra said.

"Who?" Mako asked.

"My best friend, and a tracker." Korra said.

On the streets of republic city, Korra and Mako were riding Naga, a polar bear dog. Chief walked aside them.

"So your best friend is a polar bear dog. Makes sense." Mako said.

They approached a square where a statue of firelord Zuko was in place.

"This is his usual hide out." Mako said, and approached some street kids.

"You guys see my brother around here?" Mako asked.

"Perhaps. My memory's a little foggy. Maybe you can clear it up." Skoochy said, holding his hand out, asking for money.

"You're good. A real pro." Mako annoyingly said, giving Skoochy some cash.

"Yeah. I seen him." Skoochy said.

"When?" Mako asked.

"Noon." Skoochy said.

"What was he doing?" Mako asked.

"Performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then…" Skoochy said, holding his hand out for more money.

Disgusted, John walked out of the shadows, and quickly pinned Skoochy against the wall.

"Where. Is. Bolin." John growled, his visor right next to Skoochy's face. Skoochy couldn't see Johns face, only his terrified reaction.

"Shady shin! He came in a shiny car and flashed him some serious cash! All the triads ahatre muscling for a big fight. That's all I know!" Sokoochy said, about to piss his pants.

John dropped Skoochy, and the kid ran with his friends.

"Fuck. I can't believe it!" Mako shouted.

"Sounds like Bolin is in trouble." Cortana said.

"A turf war." John muttered.

"A turf war is brewing. And Bolin is about to be caught in the middle." Mako said.

"Where are we heading?" Korra asked.

"Triple threat headquarters." Mako said, mounting on Naga.

Naga carried Mako and Korra to the headquarters, picking up Pabu along the way. John ran alongside them, never breaking step.

"How can you run in that armor?" Korra asked.

"This is nothing to me. I can keep this up all day." John replied.

Approaching the triple threat headquarters, John walked to the door and pushed it open with his strength. His motion sensor showed nothing, except Korra and Mako.

"Looks like they were attacked." Cortana said.

"Then they're long gone." John said, but he heard the roar of an engine.

The trio went out the back, and saw a truck leaving the street, with Bolin and other triad members bound and gagged inside.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted.

The trio run after the truck, only for smoke grenades to detonate near them and blind them.

"Is it tear gas?" John asked.

"Not tear gas. But we lost them." Cortana said.

"Naga, come." Korra said.

Korra and Mako got on Naga and chased after the truck holding Bolin. The two motorcycles flanking the truck hit their brakes and let Naga go past them. A bola was tossed and wrapped Naga's legs together, dumping Korra and Mako.

"Chief, they need your help!" Cortana said.

Chief ceased pursuing the truck and doubled back. He saw Korra and Mako easily get taken down the mooks. They noticed him and attacked by throwing there bolas at the Spartan. Chief easily avoided them and grabbed one of the Chi blockers, lifting him up. Chief slammed the chi blocker on the ground, and brought his foot on the head, turning it into a bloody messy pulp. The other chi blocker ran, only to get a knife in the back.

Korra got up, and moved her arms to bend, but nothing happened.

"I can't bend!" She said.

"Relax. It'll wear off. Those were Chi blockers, Amon's henchmen." Mako said.

"Who's Amon?" Chief asked.

"He's the leader of the equalists." Mako said.

"Let me guess. They oppose bending." John said.

"Yeah. They do." Mako said.

"What do they want with the triple threat?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. But it can't be good. I can't believe Bolin got into this shit." Mako said.

"Don't worry, Mako. We'll find your brother." Cortana said.

They searched for another hour, but found nothing.

"We have to keep looking." Mako said.

"I have an idea." Korra said.

Korra lead the group to a water fountain, where Naga and Pabu happily quenched their thirst.

"When I got into town, I ran into an equalist protester over there." Korra said.

"It's a good lead. You two get sleep. I'll take the first watch." John said.

As Korra and Mako slept, John talked to Cortana.

"What are you thinking about, chief?" Cortana asked.

"This equalist thing. It sounds a lot like Communism. We know how that went." Chief said.

"You think it'll be trouble for the city?" Cortana asked.

"Cortana, they ambush a criminal hideout, capture Bolin who is innocent. Civil authorities don't take kindly to vigilante justice. If they're not working to help the city, they're working against the city. This reminds me of Lenin and the Bolsheviks. They were an unknown movement, here comes Lenin via German train. The Russian czar is killed with his family. After the civil war, the Bolsheviks are a major power in the newly created Soviet Union. To damn familiar." John said.

"Chief, get some rest. We'll figure things out in the morning." Cortana said.

Next morning, Cortana woke up John.

"John, wake up." Cortana said.

Chief quickly got up, and watched Mako and Korra wake up.

"Equality now! Equality now!" the equalist protestor shouted.

"That's the guy." Korra said.

"No shit." John retorted.

The trio approached the protestor. He narrowed his eyes at Korra, then went scared when he saw the Chief.

"Thought so." Korra said.

"We're looking for our friend. He was captured by chi blockers last night. You know where he is?" John asked.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." The protestor said.

"I think you do." Korra said, and earth bended the table into the sky, dumping all the flyers out.

"Witness the revelation tonight, 9pm. What's this revelation stuff?" Mako asked, grabbing a flyer.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you." The protestor said, grabbing his remaining flyers.

Korra grabbed the protestor by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air.

"You better believe it concerns us." She said.

"Look, no-one knows what the revelation is, and I've no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then he's gonna get what's coming for him." The protestor said.

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked.

A whistle was heard, and a park officer came running towards them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The avatar is oppressing us. Help!" the protestor said.

"Lets get out of here." Korra said.

Mako grabbed a few extra flyers fled the scene with Korra and the Chief.

Sitting down in the city, they went over the maps. John flipped them over, noticing it was a map.

"A map of the city." John said.

Mako took the pieces and laid them over a bulletin map of the city, and found its location.

As they headed to the air temple to get ready, Cortana spoke to John.

"Chief, you might want to get clothes. Walking into this rally wearing your armor is a bad idea." Cortana said.

"I agree. But I don't have any money to buy clothes." John said.

"I'll see if Tenzin can help." Korra said, overhearing John talk to Cortana.

Thankfully, Tenzin was able to spare some money so John could go and get some clothes. It was odd heading to the clothing store wearing his armor, and asking for shirts and pants to fit someone 7 feet tall.

But John was ready for this black ops mission. It was nothing new. Most of what he and his fellow Spartans did during the war would be considered black ops. That night, he, Korra, and Mako approached a bouncer guarding the building.

"This is a private event. No-one gets in without a private invitation." The bouncer said.

"You mean this invitation?" Mako asked, holding the flyer.

"The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister." The bouncer said, opening the door.

"More like the revolution is upon us." John muttered.

Finding seats, they watched Amon appear on the stage, with several equalists standing guard.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family away from me. Then he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Amon said, continuing on his speech.

John found it very similar to when the Prophets preached that the 'great journey' to the Covenant races. It took the entire war for the Elites to figure the truth, but at least they put the pieces together. John held in his temper. He was going to be fighting another war, something he didn't want to do at the moment.

When Amon finished his speech, he had his men bring out criminal lightning bolt zolt. The two dueled, and quicker then John thought possible, Amon took away the criminal's firebending.

"Jesus." John muttered, and ran the event over in his head.

"There's Bolin." Korra said, moving towards him.

"Hold still." John said, holding Korra back.

"You see those machines, they're powered by steam. If you can create some cover, we can grab Bolin and make our escape." Mako said.

Minutes passed and steam quickly filled the room, sending everyone in a panic. John and Mako moved forward up to where Bolin was. An equalist grabs Bolin, only for John to pull the equalist off and with his superhuman strength, rips the head off of the body.

"Bolin, we're leaving." Mako said.

"Mako, I love you!" Bolin said to Mako, not disturbed that he saw a seven-foot man brutally kill a man.

They climb down a ladder (John leaps off the balcony and lands on the ground with no problem), only for the Lt. to shock the metal ladder with his electric sticks. Bolin and Mako are shocked and fall off the ladder.

The bending brothers are quickly taken down by the Lt, despite putting up a fight.

"You benders need to understand there's no place for you anymore." He said.

"Pick on someone who can fight." John said, catching the Lt.'s attention.

John faces his opponent and let the Lt. strike first. The Lt. ran forward and stabbed the Spartan's stomach with the electric kali staffs he carried.

John looked at the Lt with an annoyed look and grabbed him and threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

"How'd you take him out?" Bolin asked.

"I'll tell you later. We need to leave, now." John said.

More equalist fighters appeared on the balcony, and Naga broke into a run, carrying Mako and Korra in the saddle, and Bolin in its teeth. John was running alongside them, never breaking a sweat. Amon appeared on the scene, and only smiled.

"She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." Amon said.

At air temple island, Korra and John meet Tenzin.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head.

"We saw Amon take away a person's bending. We were at a rally, and we saw it." John said.

"Only the Avatar possessed that power." Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, I'm telling the truth." Korra said.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. The revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe." Tenzin said, looking at the city.

"Just like the insurrectionist." John muttered.

John entered his room where his armor was put in. He grabbed the data chip, and Cortana appeared.

"Cortana, you're not gonna believe what I saw."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

John woke up the next morning and walked outside. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that Amon could take away a person's bending.

Sighing, John headed inside and talked to Tenzin.

"Tenzin, I need to talk to you." John said.

"Sure thing. What do you need?" Tenzin asked.

"Who runs the city?" John asked.

"The council members. There are 5 members on the council." Tenzin said.

"Anyone on the council I should be worried about?" John asked.

"Councilmen Tarrlok. He's been pushing his agenda and grabbing power bit by bit." Tenzin said.

"Who runs the police force?" John asked.

"Lin Beifong. She's the chief of police." Lin said.

John snuck into the city hall and watched the council discuss the threat Amon posed.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice." Tarrlok said.

"Absolutely not. A move that aggressively would only further divide benders and nonbenders." Tenzin said.

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?" the fire nation councilwomen asked.

"It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty." Tarrlok said.

"Just like ONI, or Colonel Ackerman." John muttered.

The other council members gave way to Tarrlok persuasions, and granted him the power to create the task force.

"Hitler, McCarthy, and others would give Tarrlok few pointers." John muttered, before leaving the council building.

John headed thru the city and found a store that sold weapons. He walked inside, and saw plenty of swords, spears, and other bladed weapons.

"You have a sword for someone who's 7-feet tall?" John asked, approaching the front desk.

"Sure do. What type?" the owner asked.

"Curved blade." John said.

John received his sword and headed back thru the city. He approached a tall statue of a young girl. Walking to the base of the statue, he read the writing.

"In honor of Toph Beifong, Republic City's first chief of police." He said.

"That's my mother." Lin said, approaching the Chief.

"Must have done a lot of good in the city." John said, turning to see Lin.

"She has. Who are you?" Lin asked.

"Call me Chief." John said, not wanting to give up his name.

Lin raised an eyebrow but brushed it aside.

"Lin Beifong, republic city Chief of Police."

"What do you know of the equalist problem?" Chief asked.

"It's an underground movement. Right now, the police force is busy keeping the triads at bay." Lin said.

"Yeah. I ran into the Agni-Kai traids when I got here. Kill 3 of the 4 people extorting a shop owner." John said.

Lin looked at John, realizing something.

"You. You're the one who tore them to pieces." Lin said.

"Yes, I did." Chief said.

"Why are you interested in the equalists?" Lin asked.

"I saw their leader take away a person's bending. I get the feeling he's just starting with the triads. Then he'll come after everyone else." John said.

"If he is a threat, we'll take care of him." Lin said.

As John left, he couldn't help but be reminded of Dr. Halsey. Lin reminded him of her. Strong, stubborn, loyal. But Lin was more sane and controlled than Halsey ever would be.

"Interesting city." Cortana said from the AI chip.

John reached into his pocket and held onto the chip.

 _Don't let her go. Don't you ever let her go._

Arriving at the temple, entered the courtyard and pulled out his sword. Raising the sword above his head, he brought the sword down in a slashing motion. He continued parrying with the sword, imagining an opponent's move, and trying to counteract those moves.

"I didn't know you worked with swords." Cortana said.

"Elites with their energy swords were a bitch. Had to be prepared for CQC." John said, putting the sword away.

The next few days, John witnessed a page giving Korra gifts. It started out small, but then grew bigger.

"This Tarrlok guy is persistent." Cortana said.

"Sounds like trouble. Why would someone go all their way to get Korra's attention? Either he's a stalker, or he has some agenda in play." John said.

"Hey Chief, we need to talk." Korra said.

"Sure thing, Korra." John said.

Sitting down, Korra and Bolin faced the Spartan.

"How'd you get so tall?" Bolin asked.

John had a light smile on his face.

"I figured its time I tell you who I really am." John said.

"Who are you?" Bolin asked.

"Alright. I'm not from this planet. I'm from a planet called earth. I am a soldier, a SPARTAN-2 super soldier. Me, and 74 others were selected for the project. We were kidnapped at 6 years old, and put into military training. Workouts, weapons, tactics, the whole nine yards." John said.

"Just like me. When I was discovered to be the Avatar, I went straight into learning the 4 elements. I just mastered water, earth, and fire. And I'm only 17." Korra proudly said.

"Me and the other 74 kids were 14 when we received the augmentations to become super soldiers. 75 walked in. 33 walked out. The rest died, or were crippled for life. I'd rather not talk about that." John said.

"So that explains how you stopped that moustache guy." Bolin said.

"Yeah. And the armor I wear is an additional boost." John said.

"You said you're a soldier. What wars did you fight?" Korra asked.

John closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I fought a war lasting 27 years against an alien alliance, called the Covenant. We spent most of the war loosing. But managed to turn the tide and won the war, barely." John said.

"Bad memories?" Bolin asked.

"Like none other." John said.

As night came, the page came again.

"I told you, I'm not interested in joining Tarrlok's task force." Korra said.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." The page said.

"Invitation to what?" Korra asked.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The Council humbly request your attendance." The page said.

John headed into his room and put on his Mjolnir armor.

"Isn't arriving at the party wearing your armor a little extreme?" Cortana asked.

"No." John curtly said. His mind went back to another meeting back on Earth.

' _You told me there wouldn't be any cameras.'_

' _And you said you were going to wear something nice. Folks need hero's chief. So smile would ya. While we still got something to smile about.'_

"You're coming to the gala in your armor?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" John asked.

"No. But people will give you attention." Tenzin said.

"I get that a lot." John said.

At the gala, they entered thru the door and a few people looked at awe at the Chief. John was unconcerned about it, leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on Tarrlok. He noticed Korra talking to Bolin, Mako, and a girl named Asami. Putting that in the back of his mind, he watched as Tarrlok pulled Korra away from her friends and into the ambush of reporters. John walked thru the crowd and stood behind Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Korra's gonna collapse." Cortana said.

"She's been holed up in the southern tribe, not traveling the world. She has no experience in this matter." John said.

Korra quickly succumbed to the questions pointed to her, and she joined Tarrlok's task force.

"That was quicker than I expected." Cortana said.

John said nothing, but headed outside. Leaning against the wall of the city hall, he weighed his situation. He was stuck on a strange planet, with no way to communicate the UNSC, and a major city was being turned upside down. Just great.

The next night, John was walking on the suspension bridge when Cortana intercepted a radio announcement.

"John, you need to hear this." Cortana said.

"Because Amon, is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel. Tonight, on Aang memorial island at midnight. Come if your man enough to face me." Korra said.

"That's stupid. Challenging an unknown enemy to a fight. Korra already knows that power Amon possesses. Why would she do that?" John asked.

"Don't know. But we better hurry." Cortana said.

Chief quickly arrived at the docks, were Korra, Tarrlok, Tenzin, and some other people were standing.

"Don't try to stop me. I need to face him on my own." Korra said.

"Korra, this is foolish and dangerous. You know what Amon can do." John said.

"That's why I'm doing this." Korra said.

"I hope you enjoyed your time on this planet. Because this may be the last thing you do alive." John warned.

Korra headed to the island, and John jumped into the water, knowing she'd have to be rescued from Amon. If Amon didn't kill her outright.

John swam to the island and climbed to near Korra's position. Staying out of sight, he waited. Midnight came, and Korra walked away from the statue. John slowly followed her, and saw her get taken away deep into the base of the statue.

"Chief, hold on a minute. Someone's speaking in there." Cortana said.

John listened to Amon talk to Korra, and it wasn't good.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. It would be easy for me to kill you now, but you'd be a martyr, and every bender would rally behind your demise. But rest assured, I have a plan. And in time I will destroy you." Amon said, than knocked Korra out.

"Takes a big man with 20 soldiers to threaten one person, doesn't it?" John asked, stepping into Amon's view.

"Who are you?" Amon asked.

"A friend of the Avatar." John said, and quickly walked up to Amon. The equalists with Amon backed away in fear, seeing how tall the Chief was.

"Let me warn you, Amon. You threaten Korra, her friends, and this city, I will find you. And split you open from stomach to head. Believe me. I can find you, and kill you." John said.

"Good luck." Amon said, and motioned for his chi blockers to attack. John was surprised that they did attack. He pulled out his sword and started hacking at them. A couple managed to get in close and threw their electric bolas at the chief, but it did nothing. Chief speared them with his sword. John's motion sensor picked up another person walking in, and John turned to confront this new attacker.

"It's you, Tenzin." John said, putting his sword away.

"You took them all out by yourself?" Tenzin asked, seeing the bloody remains of the chi-blockers.

"It's what I do." Chief said.

Tenzin walked to Korra and sat her up.

"Korra, are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm fine. Amon ambushed me." Korra said.

"Did he take away your bending?" Tenzin asked.

Korra produced a flame, then closed her hand.

"No. I'm okay." She said.

"Thank goodness." Tenzin said.

Korra suddenly cried, frightened by the experience.

"I was so terrified, I felt so helpless." Korra said.

"It's alright. It's over." Tenzin said.

"You ... you were right ... I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and ... and Tenzin, I don't know what to do!" Korra said.

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

John and Korra sparred with each other whenever they got the chance. Korra didn't like it at first, citing she had pro-bending practice. But John was adamant. He knew bending was useless against the chi blockers.

"Good fight, Korra. Remember to use your strengths against your opponent's weaknesses." John said, after a sparring session.

"Easy for you. You're 7-feet tall." Korra said.

"Korra, during the human covenant war, I spent all those years fighting against aliens who were bigger and taller than me. And many times, it was hand-to-hand combat. So believe me, it's possible to take a larger opponent down. Now if you and your friends teamed up against me, you might have a chance." John said, purposefully turning around.

Korra pulled up a water whip and cracked it. And the look on her face was complete shock and surprise as the Spartan easily avoided the water.

"How's that possible?" Korra asked.

"Enhanced hearing, senses, and hand-eye coordination." John said.

John continually jogged around the city, and kept up to date on the equalist progress via radio interceptions and reading the newspapers. It was disturbing to see how powerful the movement was growing. One morning, Cortana intercepted a radio transmission by Amon.

"Good morning, Republic City. This is Amon. I hope ya'll enjoyed the pro-bending game last night, because it will be the last. It's time for the city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I'm calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals, or there will be serious consequences."

John ran full tilt to the city hall, meeting the fire ferrets as well.

"Chief, what are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Korra, who is he?" Mako asked, seeing the Spartan.

"Mako, Bolin, he's a friend. Goes by Chief." Korra said.

"That's an odd name." Bolin said.

"Long story." John said, entering the city hall, followed by the fire ferrets.

"Korra what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked, now used to seeing the Spartan.

"And what is this giant doing here? Tenzin what is this?" one of the council members asked, shocked at seeing the Spartan super soldier.

"He's a friend of mine. He's been living at the air temple island since he arrived here." Tenzin said.

"Are you going to shut down the arena?" John asked.

"We are. I'm not risking innocent lives for pro-bending." Tarrlok said.

"No, you can't!" Korra said.

"Pro-bending is the only time where benders and non-benders can get together in the city in peace." Mako said.

"If you shut down the arena, Amon wins." Korra said.

"The decision is final." Tarrlok said.

John quickly moved forward and crushed the gavel with his hand.

"Amon will see this as evidence that the council is weak. He will strike hard and fast, because he can get away with it." John said.

John turned around and raised his hand, stopping a metal cable fired from Lin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Korra." Lin said.

"You do?" Korra asked.

"I expected this cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Show a little more backbone. It's time the benders of the city show strength and unity against the equalists." Lin said.

"The council has made its decision, Lin." Tenzin said.

"Then you reap what you sow. Be sure to tell the equalists to be gentle with your wife as they rape her over and over. Be sure to tell the equalists to be gentle with your kids as they get tortured and thrown into slavery. That's what will happen if you don't stand up against the equalists. I've seen it happen before. If you won't fight the equalists, I will." John said, walking out of the council chamber.

John waited outside the front door and intercepted Lin when she walked out.

"What did the council say?" John asked.

"They're keeping the stadium open. Me and police will provide extra security." Lin said.

John headed to the stadium and looked inside.

"A sniper could be in the stands, and no-one would know about it." John said.

"They could come thru the roof." Cortana said.

"I agree. It doesn't look that strong. Or Amon could cut away the wooden supports and plunge the whole thing into the water. Hell of a way to go." John said.

"I can see that happening. But I don't think Amon will outright destroy everything. He wants his movement to gain power and strength. But he will attack because we defied his threat." Cortana said.

"Better get ready." John said.

John helped the police force search the stadium for any booby traps, but John also knew there would be another way to attack. All he could do is wait.

The stadium was packed full as people attended the game. John heard that it was the wolf bats vs the fire ferrets. He stood next to Lin and Tenzin, watching the game. And right from the start, the wolf bats were cheating.

"What the hell are the refs doing?" Cortana asked.

"Turning a blind eye. These wolf bats are dirty to buy them off." John said.

While John never fought fair, always trying to gain an advantage over an opponent whenever possible, that was war. In a sports game like this, it was wrong to try and cheat. The wolf bats mopped the floor with the fire ferrets, and retain the position as champions.

John looked at motion sensor, as it showed multiple enemy contacts. He turned around and saw two equalists approaching Lin and Tenzin.

"Behind us!" John shouted, and tackled the equalist about to shock Lin. With one punch, John killed the equalists by shattering his skull. Tenzin screamed as he was electrocuted and knocked out. Lin wrapped the equalist with her metal cables, only for the equalists to grab the cable with his electric glove and shocked Lin.

John pulled out his knife, grabbed the equalist, and stabbed him dead.

"John, all the cops are dropping like flies." Cortana said.

"Damn it. They snuck the electric gloves in." John said.

John looked at the arena, and saw Amon appear on the arena and take away the bending of the wolf bats.

"John, take out the equalists. I'm marking targets on your HUD." Cortana said.

John ran thru the stands, killing the equalists as they attempted to fight him. But they were no match for the super soldier.

One equalists managed to sneak up on John, and hit him with his electric glove, but the armor's advanced shielding stopped the electricity from being conducted thru the metal. Those in the audience were shocked to see what was happening. John merely turned around, but his hands next to the equalist's head, and clapped real hard. A headless body was the result.

"Chief, Amon is leaving." Cortana said.

"Cortana, where can I get to the roof?" John asked, seeing Korra and Lin use their bending to arrive at the roof.

"Got it. Set of stairs leading to the roof. Go Spartan." Cortana urged.

John ran up the stairs and to the roof and saw a fight happening. John ran towards the Lt after he hit Lin with his Kali staffs. The Lt looked and saw an armored fist hit him hard, sending him flying off the building.

"Thanks for the save." Lin said.

"Don't mention it." Cortana said.

Lin fired her cables, grabbing two of the equalist, then did some break dancing move and ended up throwing the equalists off the stadium.

"Impressive." John said.

Lin fired her cables at the zeppelin and moved upward. John heard cracking noise, and saw Korra fall thru the roof. John thru to the opening and jumped after her. His weight helped him catch up to Korra. John grabbed Korra and held onto her, letting him hit the water first.

John frantically swam upward and broke the surface. Korra coughed the water from her lungs, exhausted.

"Chief, thanks for saving me." Korra said.

"Don't mention it." John said, swimming to the seat.

John and Korra met up with everyone else, and looked at the now destroyed arena.

"Looks like Amon won this one." Lin said.

"Republic city, is at war." Tenzin said.

John left the stadium, gathering his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

John headed to the stadium out of pure combat instinct. Too many times in the war had he secured a position, left to another objective, and come back to the original position, only to find it crawling with Covenant.

"Chief, what are you doing here?" Mako asked.

"Just wanted to make sure Amon wasn't around." John said, looking around the room.

"You guys live here?" Cortana asked.

"Yeah. But no longer." Bolin said.

"Guys, I talked to Tenzin. You guys can stay at the island with me." Korra said.

"Thanks, Korra but…" Mako started.

"Asami said we can stay at her mansion. From now on, it's the life of luxury." Bolin said.

Korra had a slight annoyed look on her face, when Asami appeared from the rafters.

"Hey Korra." Asami said.

John turned and observed Asami. She seemed nice. But John was cynical about meeting new people.

"Cortana, keep an eye on Asami." John muttered.

"John, I doubt she'll be trouble." Cortana said.

"You never know." John muttered.

Asami left, and John stayed where he stood for a few seconds. Then he left the three stooges.

"What's the plan, Chief?" Cortana asked.

"I'm going to the house tomorrow. Not in my armor though." John said.

"I think they'd appreciate it." Cortana said.

John spent the next few hours in his room, trying to put some pieces together. He even started scribbling on the windows.

"Professor Nash, at work." Cortana sarcastically said.

"Amon builds up his army. Attacks the stadium. He had a zeppelin at his disposal. Where'd he get a zeppelin out of the blue? He must have had it hidden away from the city. But who would be willing to supply a terrorist with advanced weaponry?" John asked.

"John, I'm intercepting a radio broadcast. It says that Cabbage Corp industries is being shut down for supplying the equalist weaponry." Cortana said.

"Who's their competitor?" John asked.

"Future Industries, headed by Hiroshi Sato. And his daughter is Asami Sato. Funny." Cortana said.

John opened a drawer, showing his sword and several combat knives.

"John, what are you planning?" Cortana asked.

"You don't need to ask, Cortana. You already know." John said, pulling the sword out of the scabbard.

The next day, John headed to the Sato mansion, entering just behind Korra.

"Cortana, start scanning the house. I need to know the layout." John said.

"Already done." Cortana said.

John put the AI chip into his pocket, planning on going over the details the next day. In the meantime, he observed them as they played in the pool. Inside the house, Bolin found a Pai Sho board.

"You play Pai Sho?" Bolin asked.

"Sure do. You?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. Want a match?" Bolin asked.

Bolin and Asami sat down and started playing the game. Bolin started out with fast moves, but Asami waited until she saw an opportunity. Soon, Asami mopped the board with Bolin.

"It's a methodical game." Asami said.

"I'll try." John said, catching Asami's attention.

"You play Pai Sho before?" Asami asked.

"No. But I've been trained in tactics and strategy since I was six years old." John said.

Asami tilted her head, letting the information sink in. John moved a piece first, and watched Asami move in response. The game was slower than when Bolin played. It was two generals playing each other.

John smiled when he saw an opening, and exploited it.  
"How?" Asami asked.

"For me to know, and you to never find out." John said.

Asami tried every trick in the book, but John was at least 10 moves ahead of her. Asami didn't know that her opponent was a superhuman who had fought a 27 year war, leading soldiers into multiple battles.

On the last game, John let an opening for Asami to exploit. She exploited it, and it appeared Asami would win. Then John turned the tables, his pieces surrounding Asami's in a pincer move.

"Shit." Asami muttered, not seeing a way out.

Soon, John beat Asami in another game. Spartan, 5. Sato engineer, 0.

"I should have seen that." Asami said.

"Pincer movement is basic, yet deadly when executed correctly." John said.

"You must know a lot. Oh, Korra, I was going to show you something." Asami said.

The group headed in the back and saw a racing strip.

"Sato industries tests all their sato mobiles here." Asami said.

"This is really cool." Korra said.

"Can you drive?" Asami asked.

"Only a polar bear dog." Korra said.

"Mind if I show you?" Asami offered.

"Lets do it." Korra happily said.

Korra and Asami sat in one Sato-racer, going up against another car. The two raced going tru the many turns the testing arena held. John watched as Asami beat the other driver. He had to admit, he pegged Asami wrong, but she was one of the most honest people he ever met. Following everyone else inside, John sat in the living room, and was surprised to see Korra leaving.

"I have to airsit, I mean babybend the air kids." Korra said, and ran off.

John waited 5 seconds, then left the mansion and went after Korra.

"Korra, why'd you leave so soon?" John asked.

"Look, I heard Hiroshi. He may be working with the equalists." Korra said.

"What proof do you have?" John asked.

"He said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought him time, and he was getting ready to strike." Korra said.

John closed his eyes, and ran the information in his head. It wasn't much, but if it was true…

"Okay. I'll help you search Hiroshi. But be prepared to be disappointed. For all we know, he could be telling someone he's getting ready to sell a bunch of Sato mobiles." John said.

John headed to the air temple and put on his armor, sword and knives ready. He met with Korra, Lin, and Tenzin.

"You think Sato framed Cabbage Corp?" Lin asked.

"I know it sounds crazy." Korra said.

"Hiroshi does have the means. And a motive." Lin said.

"What motive?" Korra asked.

"His wife was killed by the Agni Kai triads." Tenzin said.

"That's so sad." Korra said.

"It is. It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiments this whole time." Tenzin said.

"Possible? He is harboring those sentiments." John said.

They headed to the Sato mansion, surprising those inside.

"We have a few follow up questions for Hiroshi." Lin said, walking up the stairs and to Hiroshi's office.

"What do they want with my dad?" Asami asked.

"Asami, I think your father might be connected to the equalists." Korra said.

"What? I don't believe this!" Asami said, and walked to his father's office.

"My father is innocent! Just because we're non benders, doesn't mean we're aligned with the equalists!" Asami said.

"Equalists, is that what this is about?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes. Korra heard that you were getting ready to strike. And your competitor gets knocked out because he had equalist weaponry. That's not concidence." John said.

"Yes, it is. Can you prove that my father is guilty?" Asami asked.

"Can you prove he's innocent?" John retorted.

Hiroshi held his hand, silencing both John and Asami.

"You can search all of Future Industries if you need." Hiroshi said.

As they left, John looked closely at Hiroshi. Hiroshi appeared to be calm about the investigation, but also was hiding something. John clenched his armored hands. Hiroshi's eyes said it all.

"Cortana, scan the ground. If I was making weapons and I didn't want anyone to know, I'd hid them underground." John said.

Cortana scanned the ground, starting with the workshop, and found a tunnel.

"John, there's a tunnel underneath the workshop. We should tell them." Cortana said.

The police officers left, and John walked to the group.

"Hear this. If you want to know the truth, meet me at the bridge, midnight." Korra said, handing Tenzin a note.

At midnight, they met the informant, who told them of the underground factory. They returned to the Sato mansion, in force.

"What the hell?" Asami asked.

"There's an underground factory under the mansion." John said.

"No there isn't." Asami said.

They headed into the backyard shop, and Lin uses her seismic sense to find the entrance. Using her metal bending, she rips the floor open, revealing a staircase.

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" Asami asked.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said.

John, Korra, and the police officers, sans Soong, headed downstairs into the factory. The lights were turned on, and a large room was shown, with equalist flags shown. It reminded John of Nazi Germany, with all their flags shown everywhere.

"These are the weapons alright. But where is Hiroshi?" Tenzin asked.

A metal wall suddenly closed, trapping them. Lin attempted to bring it down, but couldn't.

"That wall is platinum. My mecha tanks are also platinum. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure, chief Beifong." Hiroshi said.

"It was a set up. You lured us down here." Lin said.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi said.

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a liar. Come out and…" Korra said.

"And face the wrath of your bending, young Avatar? No. I'll fight here where my chances are more, equal." Hiroshi said.

John ran forward, and jumped onto a mecha tank, climbing up the armor and reaching the cockpit. He punched thru the thin armor, grabbed the pilot and broke his neck. John jumped off, as another mecha tank fires its cables at him, but misses. John grabs the metal cable and pulls hard, tossing the mecha tank aside.

John turns around, and sees that he's the last combatant in the room. He runs to a downed mecha tank, hiding. He grabs the mech and using his superhuman strength, throws it towards another mecha tank.

"What the?" Hiroshi asked, seeing the Spartan causing so much damage to his new weapons. John runs up another tank and proceeds to kill that pilot. Sitting in the cockpit, John grabs one of the levers and pushes it forward, crashing his mech into another mech, destroying both of them.

"Me and you, Hiroshi." John said.

"I don't know who you are, but you will die with the rest of the benders." Hiroshi said.

"Spartans never die." John said, and ran towards the mech.

John dodged a cable, but was caught by an electric bola, and electricity ran thru the suit, quickly draining the already weakened shields. John fell down, playing dead.

John watched as the police officers were put into a truck and shipped to Amon. Mako and Bolin appeared and grabbed Korra, Tenzin, and Lin.

"Not so fast boys." Hiroshi said, approaching them wearing electric gloves.

"It was all just a cover, wasn't it?" Mako angrily asked.

"Yes. And seeing my daughter run around with a firebending street tramp like you, was the hardest thing I had to watch." Hiroshi said.

"Dad, stop!" Asami shouted, on the scene.

"Why?" She tearfully asks.

"Sweetie, I tried to keep this away from you, but it's time you faced the truth. These benders, they took the love of my life away from me, from us. Amon promises a new world. Join me, Asami." Hiroshi said, and offered her an electric glove.

"I love you dad." Asami said, and then shocked her dad with the same electric glove. The Lt. attempted to interfere, but a green armored hand grabbed the Lt and threw him into the wall like a rag doll.

"Lets go." John said.

Escaping thru the hole, they ran into the police zeppelin and left the mansion. John found a room and closed the door.

"Christ, what a shit show. Hiroshi is working for the equalists." John said.

"I know. And with those mech tanks, the benders don't stand a chance." Cortana said.

"Every weapon has a weak point. One just has to find it." John said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"You want to start training us in combat?" Korra asked.

"Yes. The sooner, the better." John said, sharpening his sword.

Asami walked thru the halls, looking for Mako, and she saw John sharpening his sword.

"Hey Chief." Asami said.

John waved is hand, and continued sharpening his sword. Asami looked at it, and was impressed. It was a long sword.

"I'll start training you and your friends in hand-to-hand combat. Bending is near useless against what the equalists have." John said.

"I'd like to say, thanks for saving our asses back there. I still can't believe it." Asami said.

"Don't worry. Hiroshi will reap what he sows. Count on it." John said.

"What makes you so sure?" Asami bitterly asked.

"Asami, if you know me my entire life, you'll know I never break promises. I fought in a long war, against aliens that were superior than me. And I survived all that. Trust me. Hiroshi, Amon, the equalists, even if they do take the city, the world will unite against them. They won't last long. And considering you have a super soldier working with you, I doubt they'll accomplish much." John smirked.

"Where'd you get that sword?" Asami asked.

"Bought it. You ever wielded a sword?" John asked.

"A bit." Asami said.

"Lets see what you're made of." John said, opening the window. He jumped out of the window fell 2 stories onto the ground, landing upright.

"Yeah. I'm not doing that." Asami said.

In the courtyard, Asami and Chief faced each other, sword in hand.

John struck first, and Asami parried his blows.

"You fight well. Never use the low guard. And remember this. Use your head and whatever strengths your body can give. If you're flexible, use that to dodge. If you're strong, use that. Use the high guard, like this." John said, raising his sword above his head.

"The guard of the hawk. You strike down, like this." John said, and moved the sword down in a cutting form.

Asami held her sword high above her head, but she paled when seeing the Chief with his sword above his head.

"Defend yourself." John said, and attacked.

Asami parried the blows, and performed a backbend, avoiding a slashing move. Completing the move via cartwheel, Asami held her sword, ready for another strike.

"You attack first." John said.

Asami struck first, swinging her sword down, only for John to block the sword. John parried the sword away, but Asami was quick to react. Asami strikes low, aiming for the legs. John jumps above the slashing sword and lands behind Asami. Both turned to face each other, and John grabs Asami's sword and throws it away.

"Good fight, Asami." John said, putting his sword away.

"Saikhan is being inducted as the new Chief. We should be there." Korra said.

John followed the group and watched the induction. He wasn't happy when Saikhan said he's give all resources to Tarrlok. A politician using the police as his own army was a bad idea.

"He'll turn the city into a police state. The KGB, Gestapo, ONI, it'll turn out like that." John said.

"All in the name of taking out the equalist. It'll probably backfire on Tarrlok." Cortana said.

John left the meeting and headed to the temple island. When Korra and her friends arrived, he started training them. It helped to take their mind off of current events. As Bolin and Mako trained against Asami, Korra trained against the Chief.

Korra attacked with firebending, only for John to side step the blast, grab Korra's arm, and twist her around.

"Try again." John said.

Korra attacks with all the elements, but the chief easily takes her down.

"I think that's enough for today. You fight real good Korra." Chief said.

"Thanks, Chief. I need that." Korra said.

That night, Korra and her friends decided to roam the streets and fight the equalists. And they invited the Chief to fight with them. John ran alongside the car, easily keeping pace.

"There!" Mako shouted, seeing an armored truck with motorcycles flanking it.

They run towards the van, only for the equalists to block their view with black smoke.

"Help me make this turn!" Asami said, seeing the van turning a corner. John watches as Bolin and Korra create a large burm and Asami drives on it.

John runs ahead of the car, and throws a kabar at the equalist riding a motorcycle, killing him. John grabs the motorcycle and puts it on his back, still running.

"That shouldn't be possible." Mako said.

"Give me a ramp!" Asami said, seeing their route blocked.

Driving up and over the ramp, they continue their chase, and hear a scream. Looking to their side, they the second motorcycle crash, as John used his bike as a Frisbee against them.

Speeding towards the van, Mako fires a lightning bolt towards the driver, knocking him out.

John rips the back doors off the hinges, and pulls the terrified equalists out of the truck.

"Cuff them." John said.

Tarrlok and his lackey arrived, rounding up the equalists.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Tarrlok asked.

"Gee, I didn't see the police, or your task force. If it wasn't for team avatar, they would have gotten away." Korra said.

"This is your last warning, Korra. Stay out of my way!" Tarrlok growled.

"Cortana, keep an eye on Tarrlok. We'll be fighting him before we fight Amon." John said.

"Don't worry about him. He's gonna fail anyway." Cortana said.

The next night, they were sitting next to the car eating some food, waiting for the call.

"Mass rally of equalists taking to the streets. Dragon Flats Borough." The radio said.

"I got the location chief. But why would the equalists have a mass rally?" Cortana asked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll stop them." John said.

Arriving at the borough, they noticed a rally of innocent non-benders. They weren't equalists at all.

"Tarrlok." Cortana bitterly said.

John walked to Tarrlok, furious.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" John asked.

"Tarrlok, give those people their electricity back, now." Korra said, entering the tent.

"Korra, you've no business here. It is an equalist rally." Tarrlok said.

"They don't appear armed or dangerous. What are you trying to pull?" John asked.

Tarrlok walked out, and grabbed Asami's arm with waterbending.

"Let go of me!" Asami said, struggling against the grab.

"Her father is a known equalist, and she's a non-bender out past curfew." Tarrlok said.

"Tarrlok, let her go." John said, pulling out his sword, and putting the blade on Tarrlok's neck.

"I could have you arrested right now." Tarrlok said.

"I'd like to see you try." John growled. He turns his head when he heard some noise, and saw Bolin and Mako also get arrested.

Korra levitated two large boulders, aiming them at Tarrlok's head.

"If you want to see your friends again, you'll put them down." Tarrlok said.

"If you want to live, you'll let them go." John said, his sword still on Tarrlok's neck.

Korra put down her rocks, admitting defeat.

"Fine. You win this round. But I'll be back." John said.

John and Korra sat in Asami's car, and drove to the city hall. John started up the engine, and headed to the police station.

"John, you're not going to break them out are you?" Cortana asked.

"The ends justify the means." John said.

The station was mostly deserted, everyone had gone home. John stayed to the shadows, his training and experience helping him.

"Cortana, where are they?" John asked.

"I got their bio-signs. But be quiet. We don't need the police force on our ass." Cortana said.

John approached Asami's cell and opened the door.

"Asami, wake up." John said, shaking her awake.

"Chief, what are you doing?" Asami asked.

Chief put a finger to his visor, telling her to be quiet. John then walked to the brother's cell and opened the door.

"Get up. We're leaving." John said, walking to the brothers and shaking them awake.

John lead them thru the hallway and approached a window. John opened the window and look down. They were two stories above ground.

"I'll catch you when you jump." John said, jumping first.

Asami jumped first, then Mako, then Bolin.

"Keep your heads down, and follow me." John said.

John lead them thru the dark streets, finding it very similar to when he guided survivors from a bombed out city to a pelican, away from the Covenant forces. John put the memories to the back of his mind and continued heading to the air temple.

"Any chance we could hurry this up?" Mako asked.

"You want to be arrested again, be my guest." Cortana spat.

Arriving at the docks, they climbed into a boat and made their way to the temple.

John entered in last, looking at the city.

"Search in the morning." John muttered.

"Hey Chief. Thanks for getting us out." Bolin said.

"You're welcome. Get some rest. We're searching for Korra in the morning, if she doesn't arrive at the temple." John said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Morning came, and Korra wasn't around. They headed into the city, seeing multiple police cars at the city hall. John grabbed Asami, Mako, and Bolin and ran into an alley.

"This just made our job a lot harder." John said.

"We have to find Korra." Mako said.

"I broke you three out of prison. If we get spotted by the police, we're screwed." John said.

"So what, wait at the island?" Mako asked.

"For now." John said.

They entered the temple, just as Lin came in as well.

"Any news about Korra?" Lin asked.

"None." Cortana said.

"The equalist might be holding her underground." Lin said.

"The equalists?" John asked.

"It came this morning that the equalists attacked city hall last night." Lin said.

John stopped where he was and turned around. He remembered that Korra visited the building last night, and she was visiting Tarrlok.

"I agree, Chief. Tarrlok must have captured Korra, but I doubt he could have gone far." Cortana said.

"We could be heading into a trap." John said, heading into the temple.

John went into Tenzin's office, hearing about their plan to head underground. That was one probability.

As they headed thru the city and towards the sewers, John talked to Cortana.

"Cortana, I doubt Korra is underground. Chances are she's in the mountains." John said.

"Giving what the equalists are now fielding, you should stay with the group. You're the only one who can take down those mechs quickly." Cortana said.

The group went into a tunnel and came to three large sewage entrances.

"Lets try this way." Mako said.

"And if Korra's not their?" Asami asked.

"Then we'll pick another tunnel." Mako snapped.

Walking thru the tunnel, John overheard Bolin and Asami talk.

"Is Mako alright? He seems concerned about Korra." Asami said.

"We all are concerned." Bolin said.

"Yeah, but do you think he likes Korra more than a friend?" Asami asked.

"That's crazy talk." Bolin said.

"Spill it, Bolin." Asami sternly said, stopping Bolin.

"Okay. He and Korra kissed one time." Bolin said.

John droned out the conversation and heard motorcycles heading towards them.

"Everyone, hide." John said.

They watched the motorcycles go thru an entrance, disguised as part of the wall. Heading to the wall, Lin metalbended the door mechanisms and opened the door.

"Amazing. I'd like to know how one can bend an element." Cortana said.

The group came to a catwalk overlooking a tram station. John saw several equalists soldiers, and one tram left on its schedule. John pulled out his sword and jumped into the equalists. They were caught off guard, leaving John an opportunity to kill them.

Everyone else flinched when they saw a severed head fly past them.

"Brutal and quick. I knew you'd do something like that." Cortana said.

"It's what I do." John said.

Getting on the tram, they headed towards the end of the tunnel, getting off the tram halfway through. Lin fired her cables and captured the two equalists looking at the tram.

"You two, keep an eye on them." Lin said to Asami and Bolin.

Chief took point as they headed inside the prison. He sees two equalists and is quick to react. He throws his sword and kills one of the soldiers, and quickly grabs the remaining one.

"Where's Korra?" John asked, lifting the equalist by his shirt.

Lin came back with her officers, and John asked the question again.

"Where's Korra?" John asked, pulling out a knife.

"She's not here. We didn't attack city hall. Tarrlok is lying." The equalist said.

"The mountains." John muttered, dropping the equalist.

John ran thru the tunnel, quickly killed the equalists that were in his way, destroyed the two mechs sent after him, and ran into the mountains, never stopping.

Meanwhile, Korra was in the metal box, trying to break her way out. Getting tired, she sat down and remembered Tenzin's advice. She closed her eyes and meditated. She had another vision, and saw the trial of notorious crime boss, Yakone. She watched Sokka, on the council, give the verdict and was blood bent. Everyone was blood bent, and Yakone made his escape.

Aang woke up using the Avatar state, and chased after Yakone on an air scooter. Yakone initially had the upper hand with his bloodbending, but Aang and the Avatar state. Overpowering Yakone, Aang took away his bending.

Korra had another vision.

 _Korra saw an older woman, and a large alien creature. This creature was wearing strange armor, much different than the Chief's. The creature held its hand out, and a plasma sword appeared in his hand._

 _Korra saw a large purple object crash into the South Pole. Her south pole. Korra saw the Chief standing next to the older woman and the alien. The three started talking like they were old friends seeing each other again._

"What the hell?" Korra muttered, trying to make sense of the new vision.

"My life is a disaster, thanks to you." Tarrlok said, walking down the stairs.

"So your little blood bending secret is out. I know you're Yakone's son." Korra said.

"I was. But I had to become a different person. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you ruined it." Tarrlok said."

"Tarrlok, the jig is up, and you got nowhere to go." Korra said.

"You're wrong, Avatar. I'll start a new life. And you'll be my hostage." Tarrlok said.

Tarrlok walked up the stairs, seeing Amon and his soldiers. Tarrlok attempted to blood bend them, knocking the soldiers down, but not Amon.

"What the hell are you?" Tarrlok asked.

"I am the solution." Amon said, before kicking Tarrlok's ass and taking away his bending.

"Electrocute the box and…" Amon said, but stopped when he saw the Chief. John swung his sword, and in one quick move, decapitated the equalists that came with Amon.

"Oh son of a bitch." Amon said, just before John grabbed Amon and threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

John walked down the stairs and ripped the door off.

"Thanks for the rescue." Korra said.

"Lets get you home." John said.

John held Korra over his shoulder and ran thru the snow. As Korra fell asleep from exhaustion, she heard the heartbeat of the Spartan, like a beating drum that never stopped. And John showed no signs of exhaustion.

"How's that possible?" Korra muttered.

John ran into Naga, calling the polar bear dog to him.

"Naga, come." John said.

Night came, and they walked into the city. John was alert, as the equalists attacked usually during the night.

"Looks like the rest of the gang has arrived." Cortana said.

John looked up as a bison landed in front of them.

"Where's Tarrlok? How'd you get away?" Lin asked.

"Back up. Give her some space." Mako said, pushing past Lin and grabbing Korra.

John noticed Asami had a pained look on her face, but decided not to ask.

They won this fight. Rest, and prepare for the next fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Korra hungrily ate the food on the table, not having eaten for a day.

"This food is great. Thanks." Korra said.

"Korra, we need to know. What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"Tarrlok bloodbent me. And he is Yakone's son." Korra said.

"That explains how he was able to blood bend us without a full moon." Lin said.

"How'd you escape?" Tenzin asked.

"I rescued her from a cabin. Amon and his soldiers were already on the scene, but I killed them. But I think they got Tarrlok." John said.

"Amon took away his bending." Korra said.

"Amon is entering his end game. Attacking a council member, almost capturing the Avatar." Tenzin said.

"He's going to attack the city in full force. From the ground, air, sea, I don't know. But he'll come." John said.

John headed outside and looked at the city.

"John?" Cortana asked.

"He's going to attack from the air." John said, observing the city.

"What makes you say that?" Cortana asked.

"If I was Amon, first thing I'd do, is take out the police zeppelins. Only way to do that is with an air-force. Once air supremacy is secured, start bringing in the ground troops and take the city. Then mine the harbor and place a naval force to make sure the United Forces don't retake the city." John said.

"And defending the temple island will be problematic." Cortana said.

"Try impossible. Equalists will quickly overrun the few sentries here." John said.

John stood where he was, waiting for the initial attack. And it came. Out of the clouds, zeppelins appeared and started bombing the city, and shot down the police zeppelins that tried to oppose them. For John, it reminded him of the covenant war. The covenant always won in space, but on the ground, it was different. The humans often held land, though it was costly.

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra asked.

"Republic City is under attack." Lin said.

Korra and her friends got in a boat and headed towards the city. John stayed behind to help defend the temple. And the attack came soon.

An equalist zeppelin approached the island, and fired a cable on the stone steps. The equalists came out, led by the Lt. himself. And John was waiting for them. He pulled out his sword, and attacked the equalist soldiers. John was busy hacking away at the equalists, and killing them with his bare hands, when Cortana warned.

"Chief, behind you!"

John turned around and faced the Lt. as he stabbed the Chief's armor with his Kali staffs. John watched on the HUD as his shields quickly drained away, but it suddenly stopped, as Lin grabbed the Lt. with her cables and tossed him high into the air.

"Thanks for the save." John said.

"Don't mention it. You did most of the work." Lin said, seeing the dead equalists surrounding the Chief.

As John and Lin threw the bodies off the temple grounds, the Lt. fell back to the earth, dying on impact.

"Don't worry. He's dead." Lin said.

Just to make sure, Chief pulled out his sword and severed the head.

"Now he's dead." John said.

John watched a boat approaching the island, and was relieved to see Korra, her friends, and Tenzin. But he knew this was only the beginning. The equalists had taken complete control of the city, and were now in the position to attack the temple at will.

John headed inside to Tenzin's room, and heard Korra tell them that more zeppelins were approaching. John knew they couldn't hold the temple this time. They had to retreat.

John ran after Naga, as the animal carried Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako with ease. Jumping into the water, they swam towards a drainage pipe in the bay of Republic City. They watched as the equalists took control of the island, and chased down the airbenders as they attempted to escape.

"I'll take point." John said, and walked into the tunnel, crouching because of his size. Exiting the tunnel, they came into an underground alley, seeing several people living there.

"We'll be here for a while. I'll take the first watch." John said.

As everyone slept, John stayed awake, heavily reminded of the Covenant war. Refugees would go underground, seeking shelter. But those underground bunkers and hideouts were often their tombs, as the Covenant simply glassed the planet from orbit. It was just like that. The equalist could simply bomb them dead with their air force.

A few days passed, and Korra and Mako came back from doing recon.

"You two were gone a while." Asami suspiciously said.

"We were doing recon." Mako annoyingly replied.

"Whatever." Asami said, irritated.

"Asami, we need to talk." John said.

John walked a distance away from the group, Asami following.

"You need to get your shit together, right fucking now." John said.

"Chief, everything's crazy right now. My father is working with the equalists and…" Asami started.

"All the more reason to focus on the job at hand. Whatever is going on with you and Mako, get over it. We're outnumbered and outgunned. The last thing we need is you or Mako stabbing each other in the back." John said.

"Like you'd understand." Asami said.

"I do understand. The organization I come from, the UNSC, has another branch of special forces called ODST. The ODSTs and Spartans have a rivalry, fueled by the ODSTs themselves. It's pure bullshit, liable to get a person killed in a fight. If I'm going to fight alongside you guys, I need to know I don't have to worry about the team working together. If not, you or Mako will be sitting the fights out. Got it?" John asked.

"Got it." Asami said.

A hobo named Gommu, started giving the gang some food, but they stopped eating it when Gommu said that it came from the city's dumpsters. John watched Asami's face turn green in response.

"I hope she doesn't get dysentery." Cortana said.

Next morning, they walked out of the pipe and climbed to an observation deck. The clouds were dense and limited vision.

"John, something's not right." Cortana said.

"I know. The coast is too clear. No equalist zeppelins, or naval ships. I'm guessing Amon mined the harbor." John said.

John's hunch was proven correct, as the United Forces battleships ran into the mines, crippling the ships into place. John heard a droning noise from the sky, and turned to face it. Using his helmet zoom, John saw a full squadron of equalist biplanes flying over the city and approach the fleet.

"Shit." John said, as he watched the equalist planes attack the crippled fleet. Korra dove into the water to try and help, but it wasn't enough. The planes bombed and torpedoed the fleet into oblivion, signaling the strength of the equalists.

Inside the hideout again, Korra used her waterbending to heal General Iroh's wounds. As they discussed a plan, John was already working out his own plan. He knew the planes came from a base away from the city. Pulling a map of the area out, John surmised that base was in the mountains, safe from prying eyes.

General Iroh came up with the same plan to attack the air base. But Korra wanted to go after Amon herself. Mako decided to join her, and John went with her as well.

"If you want to survive facing Amon, you'll need me and Cortana's help." John said.

"We appreciate it." Mako said.

Next morning, John, Mako, and Korra headed to the air temple, seeing a zeppelin that Amon was boarding.

"There's Amon. We'll hide in the attic and ambush him when he returns." Korra said.

With no resistance, the trio headed into the temple and ran up the stairs to the attic.

"We're not alone here." Mako said, seeing someone else in the attic, converted into a makeshift jail.

"Tarrlok?" Korra asked.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." Tarrlok said.

"Why should we?" John asked, folding his arms, eyes narrowed on the man.

"Are there more prisoners on the island?" Korra asked.

"Just me." Tarrlok said.

"What makes you so special?" Cortana asked.

"I'm Amon's brother. He's from the northern water tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was." Tarrlok said.

"What?" Korra asked, surprised.

"That's impossible." Cortana said.

"Did you know this all along?" Mako asked.

"Not until he captured me." Tarrlok said.

"How'd he end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked.

Tarrlok told them his back story, how his father was Yakone. After Yakone fled republic city, he settled down in the northern tribe and had two sons, Tarrlok and Noatak. Both sons were waterbenders, and Yakone taught them blood bending, and after years of intense training, both sons were forced to bloodbend each other. Noatak blood bended Tarrlok, but when Tarrlok refused, Noatak stood against his father and left.

"That's the saddest story I heard." Korra said.

"Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok said.

"How'd you figure out Amon is your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took my bending, I recognized the sensation. It was my brother's bloodbending grip." Tarrlok said.

"So, he uses bloodbending to take away someone's bending." Korra said.

"I don't know how he does it. But I never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarrlok said.

"How can we stop him?" Korra asked.

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender." Mako said.

"I doubt he could challenge a Spartan." John said.

"You think you can stop him?" Korra asked.

"I guarantee it. Besides, we have the information that he's a bender. The very thing the equalist despises. We expose Amon as a bender, his following will drop like a sack of potatoes. If not, I pity the bastard facing me." John said.

"Thank you, for your help." Korra said to Tarrlok.

Mako was about to leave, when Korra spoke up.

"Wait. We can't leave him."

"Amon can't know you were here. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Tarrlok said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

John, Korra, and Mako made their way into the pro-bending arena, after Cortana intercepted several radio transmissions from the building. Standing on a balcony inside the arena, they watch Amon appear as if he having a concert.

"Thank you, for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a young boy, a firebender struck down my family and left me scarred. That event led me on the quest to have everyone equalized." Amon said.

"Bullshit, Amon! Or should I call you Noatak?" Korra asked, as she, Mako, and John got rid of their disguises.

"Calm down, everyone. We've nothing to fear from the avatar. Lets hear what she has to say." Amon said to his followers.

"Amon is lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" Korra shouted.

"Your desperate, Korra. Making up stories to take me down. How pathetic." Amon said.

John had to agree with Amon on that point. If he didn't know about Amon's past from Tarrlok, he too would agree that Korra was desperate.

"Your family wasn't killed by a fire bender. His father was Yakone. And his brother is council member Tarrlok." Korra said.

For a second, it seemed that the crowed would agree with Korra, but Amon was still one step ahead of her.

"An amusing tale. Let me show you the truth." Amon said.

Amon took off his mask, revealing a scarred face.

"This is what a firebender did to me!" Amon shouted, pointing to his face.

John zoomed in on the face, and saw that it was paint. He'd seen plenty of burn wounds thanks to the Covenant, and he knew Amon's stunt was fake.

"That's a fake. That's not even a decent attempt to fake an incendiary wound." Cortana said.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth." Korra said to the crowed, as they turned against her.

John turned around, seeing equalists surrounding them.

"We have to leave, now." Mako said.

"This is our chance to take out Amon." John said, pulling his knife out.

"Hold on, Avatar. You'll miss the show." Amon said, and poles rose out of the ground, holding Tenzin and his airbending children.

"Goddamn it." John said, seeing a bad situation go to worse.

"No. We saw them leave. We saw them get away!" Korra said in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter now." John curtly said, and jumped off of the balcony, landing amongst the crowed. Chief saw a crack of lightning, and turned to the source, seeing Korra and Mako run along the walls with their firebending.

John ran towards the stage, knocking away equalists in his path. John stabbed one dead, and threw his knife and got another one.

"Where's everyone else?" John asked, breaking the chains holding Tenzin free.

"In prison." Tenzin said.

"Beifong?" Korra asked.

"Don't know." Tenzin said.

"Everyone, leave. I'll take care of Amon." John said.

Amon and the remaining equalists charged the Spartan, but Chief was ready for them. With one arm, John bashed aside the equalists that charged him. John quickly grabbed Amon, and threw him off the stage, hard.

"Nice one, chief. I think you gave him a concussion." Cortana said.

John followed Korra and Mako as they escaped, hiding in a room. John waited in the shadows, and watched Amon come in.

"Looking for the Avatar?" John asked, approaching Amon.

Knowing he couldn't take the Spartan in a fight, Amon used his bloodbending, and managed to slow down the Chief.

John growled in pain, it felt like his own body, his own suit was working against him. No matter what he did. John felt himself go light headed, and then blacked out, as Amon forced the blood from his brain to his legs.

"John, get up! Please!" Cortana shouted.

Cortana watched as Amon bloodbends Korra and Mako. Mako is tossed aside, and Korra has her bending taken away.

"Told you I'd destroy you." Amon gloated.

Amon then bloodbends Mako, moving into position to take away his bending. Suddenly, Amon is thrown against the wall, knocking him out. Mako stands up, bewildered. Turning around, he saw the Chief standing up.

"We need to leave, now." John said.

Their attempt to run is cut short, as Amon recovers and bloodbends Mako and the Chief. Chief involuntary pulls out his sword and points it at Mako.

"Try and save your friends now, Avatar." Amon said.

"No!" Korra shouts, moving her arm in a punching move, and air comes out knocking Amon back.

"Impossible!" Amon says in shock.

"I can airbend? I can airbend!" Korra says, and goes on the offensive, knocking Amon back with her airbending punches. Amon bloodbends Korra one more time, but Korra breaks free and with an air kick, blasts Amon out of the hallway and into the water below.

Approaching the window, the trio watch as the equalists yell and insult the avatar.

"This is bad." John said.

"Just wait a minute." Cortana said.

No less than a second later, Amon appears on the top of a water spout, desperate to avoid drowning.

"The avatar was telling the truth."

"He's a water bender."

The crowed turns against Amon real quick, and Amon is forced to leave.

"It's over." John said, and walked downstairs, Korra and Mako in tow.

"I can't believe Amon got your bending to." Lin said to Korra.

"But at least you unlocked your airbending." Bolin said.

Everyone glared at him in response.

"Bro, not now." Mako said.

Chief watches as another fleet of battleships arrive in the bay of the city. He watches one of the captains' stand on the front of his ship, and loudly yells in victory.

"Great. Now I got to entertain my brother." Tenzin said.

"Commander Bumi. Tenzin comes from an interesting family." Cortana said.

At the south pole, John stood behind everyone, as they waited for Korra.

Katara came out, with a face that said bad news.

"That's not good." John said.

"I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara said.

"You're the best healer in the world! You have to do something." Lin persisted.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but the connection to the other elements are severed." Katara said.

Korra came out, and was not looking good. Depressed was to be accurate.

"It'll be alright, Korra." Tenzin said.

John rolled his eyes. Wrong thing to say.

"No. It's not." Korra said.

Korra headed outside and looked across the snowy landscape. Mako talked to her, but Korra brushed him off and mounted Naga, heading into the distance.

"Where's she going?" Cortana asked.

John ran after her, avoiding her sight.

"Wait here." Cortana said.

John dropped to his stomach, and watched Korra with his helmet zoom. She was huddled on the ground, when a man wearing air nomad clothes appeared out of nowhere.

"Cortana, you seeing this?" John asked.

"I'm seeing it." Cortana said.

The man put his hands on Korra's shoulder and forhead. A bright light is then seen and Korra is in the avatar state, bending all four elements.

"That's a relief." Cortana said.

John said nothing, but retreated from his position and headed back to everyone else.

"Should we tell them?" John asked.

"Let Korra tell them." Cortana said.

Korra did come back, and restored Lin's bending. As they headed back to republic city, Korra talked to John alone.

"Chief, we need to talk." Korra said.

"Sure thing." John said.

"Okay. I had a vision, and I saw a purple ship crash into the south pole. I saw a large alien, wielding a flaming sword of sorts. I also saw an older women, around Lin's age. You know anything like that?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I do. The purple ship is a covenant warship. Covenant ships were always colored purple, for some unknown reason. The alien you saw, is an Elite. One of the races of the covenant, or used to be a member. After the war, the covenant broke up. The women you saw, may have been Dr. Catherine Halsey, a scientist and the director of the Spartan-2 program." John said.

"And the sword?" Korra asked.

"Plasma sword." John said.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Aboard a Covenant Corvette, Thel Vadam walked into the cargo bay.

"We captured the special cargo?" Thel asked.

"Of course, ship master." An elite said.

Arbiter walked towards a cryo-tube, human by design. He looked at the side and read the name.

 _Dr. Catherine Halsey_

Arbiter growled. He and Halsey didn't get along, and he wondered why the remaining Spartan-2's asked him, the arbiter to rescue her. He had a civil war to fight on his home planet.

The corvette entered slipspace, and things were calm.

One of the Elites looked around, and entered the engine room. He approached another elite who was working on the slipspace engine, and produced a energy dagger. Quickly killing the elite, he approached the slipspace drive and primed a plasma grenade.

"For Truth." The elite muttered, and threw the grenade on the drive.

The grenade detonated, and took the drive with it.

"What the hell is going on?" Thel shouted, stumbling into the bridge.

"We've lost engines, we're falling out of slipspace!" the pilot said.

"How's that possible?" Thel wondered, as his ship plunged towards a planet.

"Son of a bitch." Thel said, bracing himself for impact.

He was tossed forward on impact and blacked out.

Waking up, he saw sparks all over the place, bringing light to his hazy vision. Hearing footsteps, Arbiter looked up, and saw a Spartan.

"Spartan?" he muttered, not believing his eyes.

5 hours ago

Republic City

John stood over a table, going over what Korra told him. She saw Dr. Halsey, the Arbiter, and a covenant warship plus standard infantry weapons. Was it possible they would arrive on this world? If so, he could get the hell out of here.

"Wait a minute. Korra said the ship was crashing." John said.

"If you're so keen about it, you might want to head to the south pole and look." Cortana said.

"Yeah. I'll do that." John said, grabbing his sword.

At the south pole, John walked thru the night sky and noticed how bleak it was. He couldn't suspect that something dark was coming. He heard barking noise and saw Naga outside, barking out loud.

"The fuck is she barking at?" John muttered.

John's question was answered, as a large purple object was seen, flying over the town.

"Cortana is that a covenant ship?" Chief asked.

"It is, Chief. It is." Cortana said.

John ran towards the falling ship, hoping it wasn't the covenant. Approaching the ship, John was tossed back with a part of the ship violently exploded.

"Must have been something to make a corvette crash here." Cortana said.

John entered thru a hole in the hull armor, and walked thru the mangled inside. Stumbling down, John stopped himself, grabbing a bulkhead.

"Cortana, any survivors?" John asked.

"I don't know. Keep searching." Cortana said.

John walked forward, and grabbed a Covenant Carbine. With a gun in his hands, he was more prepared to deal with any survivors.

"John, something's alive." Cortana said.

John heard the groans of an elite, and ran towards the survivor, rifle ready.

"Spartan?" the elite asked.

John approached the elite, and lowered his rifle, when he saw it was the Arbiter, Thel Vadam.

"Arbiter, I'm surprised to see you." John said, lifting his friend up.

"Ditto, Spartan." Thel said.

"What happened?" Cortana asked.

"I have something to show you, Spartan. Follow me." Thel said.

Following the elite, they made their way to the remains of the cargo bay.

"A cryo-tube?" Cortana asked.

John headed to the cryo-tube, and pushed it upright.

"Dr. Halsey." John said, shocked to see his mentor in a cryo-tube.

Korra walked thru the snow, following the Chief's footprints. She stopped when she saw the burning remains of covenant corvette.

"What is that?" Korra asked, and walked towards the burning remains.

Korra continued to walk inside the remains, seeing dead aliens, much like the one she saw in her vision. She turned one corner, and came face to the Chief, wielding an alien rifle. She saw an alien behind John, putting more alien weapons on its armor.

"Who is this?" Korra and Thel said at the same time.

"Sit down. It's a long story." John said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

John told Korra about the Arbiter and his race, about the covenant war, and the break-up of the covenant empire.

"So Thel, how have things been going back home?" John asked.

"Surprisingly good. The humans and Elites are still good friends. Though, I don't know why I had to pick up your doctor." Thel said.

"That reminds me. We should open the cryo-tube now." John said.

John headed to the cryo-tube, and opened it. He watched as Catherine Halsey blinked her eyes and woke up.

"John. How'd you find me?" Catherine asked.

"Long story, Dr. Halsey. I got bad news for you." John said.

"I can tell." Catherine said, now looking at the remains of the wreck.

Thel came in, holding Unalaq, and Tenzin.

"I found these two searching the wreckage. Should we waste them?" Thel asked, not wanting the technology on his ship to fall into the wrong hands.

John walked to Unalaq and lifted him up.

"Tell me. What were you doing inside?" John asked, putting a knife to his throat.

"We heard the crash and decided to investigate and…" Unalaq started to say, but stopped when he saw a dark spirit approach from behind.

"Behind you, is an enemy." Unalaq said.

Thel saw it first, and swung his sword at the dark spirit. The plasma weapon cut thru the spirit, but it didn't slow it down. The spirit grabbed Thel and threw him like a rag doll.

John dropped Unalaq and started firing his carbine at the dark spirit.

"Cortana, you know what it is?" John asked, dodged a blow and striking back.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Our weapons can't stop it." Cortana said.

"Maybe I can stop it." Korra said, entering the Avatar state. Korra attacked with the Avatar state, but it was null and void. The dark spirit grabbed Korra and threw her against the hull of the corvette.

"How can you stop this thing?" John asked, firing his rifle at the dark spirit.

"Draw it outside the wreck." Unalaq said, exiting the corvette.

Mako, Tonraq, and Bolin came on the scene, seeing the remains of a covenant warship. They stood there in awe, until Unalaq came out, and weapons fire was heard inside. They headed towards the sounds of gunfire, and saw the Chief fighting a dark spirit.

John continued his fire, now backed by Mako, Tonraq, Tenzin, Bolin, and the Arbiter. Finally outside the ship, Unalaq bended water around the dark spirit. The water then glowed bright orange, and the dark spirit evaporated.

"Any more?" John asked.

"There is no more." Unalaq said.

"What was that?" Cortana asked.

"That was a dark spirit. I spent my life studying the spirits and their ways. I can teach the Avatar this knowledge." Unalaq said.

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars." Tenzin said.

"The air temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar." Unalaq said.

I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq said.

"What's going on here?" Cortana said to John.

"Quiet. Sounds like a family feud." John said.

"Hey! I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?" Korra asked.

Korra, please listen." Tenzin said.

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack. Hell, the Chief and his alien friend here were also unable to stop the spirit. I think it's time I had a new teacher." Korra said.

"Now Korra…" Tonraq started.

"Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him." Korra said.

"Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together." Tenzin said.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go." Korra said.

"It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin said, then walking away.

"Why do I feel this will go from bad to worse?" John muttered, walking towards the corvette.

"Spartan, I've rigged up a SOS beacon. We should secure weapons, supplies, the essentials." Arbiter said.

"And where are we going to put it?" Halsey asked.

Arbiter narrowed his eyes at the human doctor.

"I have a Lich transport. It's much like a Phantom, but larger. We can put supplies inside." Thel said.

John, Thel, and Catherine loaded up the Lich with as much weapons, food, medical supplies, and other essentials as possible. With the craft filled to the brim, they took off, and headed to the air temple in republic city.

"If someone sees us…" Halsey warned.

"Don't worry. The ship is cloaked. And I'm ahead on the Corvette." Arbiter said, pressing button on a consol in the cockpit.

The covenant warship exploded in a bright purple hugh, drawing the attention of those near it.

"Korra, what was that?" Bolin asked, blinking his eyes, remembering the recent events.

"I don't know." Korra said.

"John, where are we?" Catherine asked.

"Sit down, both of you. It's a long story." John said.

"We got plenty of time, Spartan." Thel said.

John took a breath, and started to tell them.

"Okay. Crashed here about 6 months ago. All those people you saw, are benders. Bending is controlling the elements by some telekinesis. The elements are water, earth, fire, and air. The girl with the pony tails, is Korra. And She's the Avatar. The Avatar is a person that can bend all four elements at once. Only one avatar can live at a time. When an avatar dies, another is born, and the cycle continues." John said.

"Interesting. I'd like to see this bending up close." Catherine said.

"As would I." Thel said.

"Where are we heading?" Thel asked.

"Air temple island. Safest place in the city right now. Arbiter, activate your cloak. The people in the city are still getting used to seeing me in my armor, and I don't think they'll take kindly to seeing an alien in their midst." John said.

"Especially a genocidal alien at that." Catherine spat.

"Halsey, whatever shit you have with the Arbiter, lock it down. Now." John said, grabbing a crate and loading it with rifles and pistols.

Halsey looked at the Chief, almost shocked that he would talk back to her.

"For training someone to be adaptable on the battlefield, you seem to lack it yourself." Thel said, grabbing a needle rifle and putting it on his back.

The Lich hovered over the temple, and they dropped the weapon crates onto the ground. The trio grabbed the crates, and within a few hours, had it all planted in the Chief's room.

"Get some rest. It'll be light soon." John said.


End file.
